The invention relates to an armored turret having an armored turret housing and solid front armor, in which a pivotally mounted gun including a cradle shield, cradle, recoil mechanism, and rearward breech block housing is disposed.
A constantly increasing projectile force is required of new types of armored guns. The result is that the load forces on the turret, and on the moving vehicle to which the turret is attached, become constantly greater and recoil travel becomes constantly longer. In order to keep the forces low and recoil travel short, the recoil mechanisms must be enlarged. However, additional weight has a disadvantageous effect on the entire concept, increasing the proportion of dead load. Therefore, it is desireable to seek to include masses of components which are already functionally present into the recoil masses. However, since many of these components are subjected to great stresses from the shock of firing and recoil, there are very few functioning elements (for example, interior equipment, optic/electronic components), which are suited for this purpose. Until the present time, recoil masses usually comprised a heavy breech ring, a heavy gun barrel, the muzzle brake, or an additional break cylinder in place of a piston rod at the breech ring. These measures, however, are not sufficient. They are not able to prevent long recoil travel. Long recoil travel makes it more difficult to balance the elements for elevation aiming. A muzzle brake influences the most often ballistically extended gun and results in a powerful nose-heavy moment. Additionally, long recoil travel and stresses from shock can prevent the supply of energy to functional elements (for example, rupture of a cable) which may possibly be attached the recoil mass.